The present invention relates generally to systems for efficiently converting batches of the cryogenic liquid of a gas into a beneficial pressurized gas such as liquid natural gas (LNG) to compressed natural gas (CNG), also known as pressurized natural gas (PNG), and further to low pressure natural gas (NG). The present invention relates more specifically to a system for efficiently modifying and controlling the parameters of volume, pressure, and temperature in converting liquid natural gas (LNG) to compressed natural gas (CNG) and eventually to low pressure natural gas (NG) for the purpose of storing and dispensing of each of the same for use in residential applications. The invention further relates the need to scale to a single user's residential natural gas needs, and to further dispense only by voluntary actions of the user and not forced by process use or required “deinventory” pollution venting or low value forced dispensing. This issue relates as well as in a variety of commercial and industrial applications needing clean small scale dispensing of CNG to promote natural gas for vehicle fueling infrastructure. The present invention also converts the cryogenic liquids of other gases into a beneficial pressurized gas such as Argon, Nitrogen, Oxygen and other gasses. The present invention serves the unserved and underserved markets including those markets without infrastructure pipelines, interrupted supplies, and those with emerging small scale needs which can be scaled as markets grow.